nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Slimey's Quest
Slimey's Quest is a platform puzzle game uploaded to Newgrounds on December 8, 2014. It was featured on Pixel Love on April 13, 2015. The player controls a green slime who traverses within the same area to reach a red switch. Controls * Left and right arrow keys - Move * Up arrow key - Jump Levels All levels appear in succession within the same screen. The next level constructs itself when the player presses the switch. Levels are not explicitly named. Level 1 This level introduces the player to the basics of the game. The slime must move to the right to press the switch directly. Level 2 A block drops over the slime's starting point. This allows the player to use the block as a step to get over the left wall and press the button, which is close to the wall's left side. Level 3 The button is now on the far right of the level. A brown block has popped up to the right of the grey block. The player can use the brown block to land on the tip of the right wall, then onto the jutting out platform where the button is. Level 4 The player should jump to the left over the thin grey platform. They must then make their way to the left, and use the grey block to reach another thin grey platform on the far left. The slime can then make it to the right onto the grassy platform and press the button. Level 5 This level introduces spikes into the game, which cover a portion of the ground between the left grey block and the rightmost thin grey platform. The player should make a far jump to the right to reach the button, which is to the right of the spikes. Level 6 The slime needs to make a running jump to the left so that there is enough momentum to leap over the patch of spikes. Afterwards, the slime can jump onto the grey block and jutting out platform to reach the platform with the button on it. Level 7 In this level, the entire ground is covered in spikes and all blocks attached to it are removed. The player has to guide the slime to their right: first, onto the brown platform, then to the grey one with the button. Level 8 This level has a similar structure to level 7, except the player has to travel left to reach the button. Some of the spikes on the ground are removed, leaving a portion that the slime can land onto safely before jumping onto the brown platform. Level 9 This level introduces an enemy, which the player is prompted to smash. After jumping on the enemy, the button will appear to the far right. Level 10 Four platforms are spawned, two with spikes and two with an enemy on each. The player must hop up onto the platform with spikes to smash the enemies on one side, then repeat the process for the other side. The button is then spawned on the ground, in the midpoint of the screen. Interactive objects *'Button' - The slime must press this to initiate the next level. *'Enemies' - Harmless creatures that the slime needs to jump onto in order to make the button appear in certain levels. *'Springs' - Bounce the slime upwards to reach greater heights. Hazards *'Spikes' - Kill the slime instantly upon contact on their points. They do not harm if touched from the side. Soundtrack Slimey's Quest has one track that plays over both the titlescreen and the game. External links *Slimey's Quest feature on the Nitrome blog Category:Games Category:Ludum Dare games Category:Games by Letmethink Category:Games created with Stencyl